


What's That Sound? Oh, it's my Dignity up in Flames...

by orphan_account



Series: Eddsworld Monster AU Drabbles [2]
Category: Eddsworld
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Tord, Chubby!Tom - Freeform, Heat Cycles, Like, Multi, Omega!Tom, Smut, Tom is already chubby why is that a tag, Top!Tord, bottom!Tom, but fluffly, really smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tom goes into heat while he thinks no one is home. Tord finds out. (You Phans see what I did there with the title)?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am in a smutty mood. It's 3 am. Don't judge me.

Tom shut his door rather loudly. Thank the Gods he didn't believe in, that no one was home, today. He breathed a heavy sigh of relief, and slid down the other side of the door on the inside of his room. He curled his knees up to his chest, and panted heavily. 

It was far too hot. 

But that's okay. He could deal with this, right? He could get through this, right? He could already feel himself changing forms. That's okay, though, right? He's got this under control. 

\---

Tom does not have this under control. 

He's laying in his bed, back arched, his fingers in his lubed ass. He moaned. 

This was not under control. 

His tail twitched and squirmed, as he continued to pleasure himself, until he heard the front door slam shut. He stopped. He held his breath. He knew Edd was a Beta, but both Matt and Tord were Alphas. He wouldn't know what to do if one of them smelled him. 

He heard footsteps coming up the stairs, then he heard them go past his shared room with Tord. Maybe it was Edd, after all. He would leave Tom alone, he knew it. Or Matt or Tord just had to use the bathroom...

He heard footsteps backtrack to his room. He heard a knock on the door. 

"Tom?" 

 _Fuck_. It was Tord. He sighed. "G-go away!" He stuttered. "I can deal with this in my own!" Tord seemed to hesitate at that. "Do you need anything? Food? Water-" Tom groaned loudly.

He stood up, his hoody falling loosely over his body, covering most of his lower half, 'til just above his mid-thigh. He opened the door. Tord was shocked. I mean, who wouldn't be?

Tom stood at the doorway to his room, totally blissed out. If he had pupils, they certainly would have been dialated. He was covered in sweat, his face was bright red, and feverish. He was panting heavily, and was trying not to groan from the erection in his-  _oh._

And somehow, he'd fit into a nice pair of black thigh-high stockings with kitty ears at the ends. It really showed off the oddly curved features of his body. His thighs were thick, and plump, and his hips had plenty of fat on them, just begging to be squished. Tord couldn't see his butt, but he was sure it was as amazing as the rest of him. 

Tord's pupils dialated, and his face turned red on sight. He couldn't look away. Tom looked a little irritated. Well no duh, he was in heat. Heat made Omegas a little irritable, at times. 

But this is Tom we're talking about. He's always irritable. 

Tord stared down at the shorter man, and just waited. He didn't know what else to do. He didn't Want to do anything without both parties being okay with it. 

So he stared. 

"Stop staring!" Tom blushed, and looked away, furiously. Tord blushed even harder, and immediately looked away, covering his eyes, not questioning an Omega in heat. It usually tends to be a bad idea. "D-do you need anything? F-food-" Tom groaned again. "Stop stuttering! If there is anyone who should be embarrassed, it's me!" Tord only nodded. "O-okay," he stuttered, but he quickly covered his mouth when he realized he just stuttered. 

But he used his hands to cover his eyes. Now, his eyes were wide open, and Tom was ready for viewing. He tried to look away, but those  _thighs, oh those thighs._ Tord couldnt help himself. He outright stared, once again.  

And once again, Tom got frustrated. 

"Ugh!" He groaned. 

"Tom? Do you need anyth-" Tord was cut off by Tom. "Yes! Yes I need something!" He snapped. "I need someone to fuck me!" Tom slammed his hands over his mouth immediately after saying that. His face was even redder than before, if possible. Tord's face also went an impossible shade of red. 

Tom slammed the door on Tord. He didn't even know why he opened it in the first place. "Why!? Why did I say that!?" He supposed that was what he needed at the moment. He locked the door. 

Tom knew he couldn't lock Tord out until his heat was over. But he wanted to. He didn't to deal with his stupid face, or his stupid hair, or his stupid anything. 

But his heat would be a lot easier to deal with if he and Tord- 

No! He couldn't do that! That would basically be saying goodbye to his dignity!

Tom let out a dry laugh. 

Dignity? What's that? Tord already saw me in these stupid socks, what's a little sex going to do to me? Make me feel good? Oooh scary! 

Fortunately, Tom went with the side that said, 'Fuck Tord!' And gave up his dignity for it. 

"Yes." Tom simply said, when he opened the door. "What?" Tord was genuinely confused, now. Tom kind of wanted to get this over with, now, he had slick running down the back of his leg. 

"Fuck me." He said. Tord blushed immensely. "M-me!?" He yelped. "No! The other guy over there!" Tom pointed at nothing in a random direction. "Yes you!" He grabbed Tord by the collar of his shirt under his hoody, and pulled him in for a kiss, that did nothing but confuse Tord even more. But he went along with it anyways. 

Tom kissed Tord with everything he had, wrapping his arms around his neck tightly, and rubbing his naked erection against Tord's clothed one. They both groaned, Tom louder.

Tord wrapped his arms around Tom, rubbing his half-hard dick against Tom's. He groaned lightly. He was absolutely nervous. He's never knotted anyone before, he wanted to make sure Tom was okay with it before anything else. 

But the smell of an Omega in heat took him over. He dominated Tom, letting his instincts power over him, partially transforming. His horns appeared, as well as his claws, and his tail, just like Tom had, hours beforehand. He grabbed Tom's ass, and smirked when Tom gasped when he squeezed a cheek. 

Tord took this as his chance. He pushed his tongue into Tom's mouth, making Tom moan again.

Tord took his right hand, and used it to pull Tom's leg over his hip, as he pinned Tom against a wall, roughly. Tom groaned, and Tord fucking _growled._ He smirked when Tom practially melted into him, falling against the taller one's body, and ground onto his hips with his own. 

Tord slowly moved the kisses from Tom's lips, to his jawline, to his neck. He bit, sucked, and nibbled, but not lightly. Be bit and nibbled hard enough to draw blood from the smaller man's neck, and Tom groaned louder every time he did. Tord lapped up the beads of blood, and kept nipping and bitting and sucking until he found a spot that made Tom groan even louder. Tord smirked. He wanted to hear more of that. 

Tord moved his lips to Tom's ear, and whispered, "You like that, Tom?" In a rough, low voice that sent shivers down the other's spine. Tom nodded, mostly responding with his hips, pressing them harder against Tord's. 

Tord took the hand still grabbing Tom's thigh, and moved it to Tom's ass. He squeezed the cheek, and Tom panted more, almost whimpering. Tord took his finger, and slowly circled it around the rim of his enterance. Tom moaned. He bucked his hips backwards, trying to get more, and with the lack of space between Tom's ass and the wall, Tord's fingers were shoved inside. Tom moaned even louder this time. Tord removed the finger, and Tom  _whimpered._ "T-tord..." He groaned.

Tord tsk'ed.

"No, Tom. You see, that was bad behaviour. Bad little boys won't get fucked." He took his finger, and slowly circled the rim, again. Tom was nearly in tears at this point. He couldn't buck backwards, so he only pressed his hips forewards, harder and harder. 

Tord nodded, though, Tom couldn't see it, his eye was closed. Tord pinned Tom's arms above his head to keep him from touching himself, and misbehaving further. Tord smirked. 

He finally decided it was time to move the situation somewhere else. He picked Tom up, and moved him to Tom's bed, across from Tord's own.

He quickly pinned down Tom's arms, and spread his legs. "T-tord, please!" He begged. Tord continued circling the rim of his enterance, as he was doing before, and asked, "What do you want, Tom?" He smirked. "Ah- Tord please,  _please_ put your fingers inside me! Stretch me, so you can tear me apart with your cock! Please!" Tord grinned maniacally, and chuckled darkly. 

He quickly shoved in three fingers, causing Tom to yelp from pleasure and pain. He was finally getting what he wanted. Tord moved his fingers around inside the smaller man, stretching him, and preparing for the inevitable. He moved his fingers around, searching for a specific spot inside him. He thrust his fingers in at different angles, each angle getting a different moan frim Tom, but not the one he was looking for. 

"N-AH! T-tord!" Tom moaned louder than ever before. "R-right there!" He panted. "Right..." Tord paused his speech to thrust his fingers inside Tom again. "Here?" He hit the same spot again, this time harder, and Tom moaned even louder. Tord smirked. 

He figured that Tom was stretched enough, and looked through a drawer next fo Tom's bed. He left go of Tom's arms for a brief moment, and grabbed the lubricant. Tord pulled off his pants to around his mid-thigh, and pulled away his boxers, reavealing his now fully hard cock. Tom moaned at the sight, not being able to wait to have it inside him.

But Tord wasn't going to, just yet.

Tord lowered his head to between Tom's legs, and licked the precum dripping from the tip of his dick. Tom groaned louder, panting more heavily. He stuck his toungue out of his mouth, drool dripping from his lips as he sat on his elbows, trying to hold steady, watching Tord. 

Tord licked the side of Tom's dick, Tom taking all of his stored up will power, and using it to not buck his hips into Tord's mouth. Tord licked the head, and took only the head into his mouth, sucking on it lightly. "Ah~ Tord!" Tom moaned. 

Tord pulled off of Tom's dick with a small 'pop' sound, and got ready. 

He grabbed the lubricant, and smeared it on his now, achingly hard cock, placing it at his entrance. "You sure?" Tord asked. "Oh, fuck this!" Tom stopped playing the role of the sub, and pushed on Tord's shoulders, and flipped the two over, now Tom was on top.

Tord was astonished. 

Tom took hold of Tord's cock, and placed it at his entrance, slowly pushing down, until Tord was all the way in. Tord groaned. "You're so tight, Tom!" Tom just moaned in reply. Tord rolled his eyes. Tom pulled up, and Tord was almost all the way out, when Tom slammed back on his cock, and moaned so loud, Commander Bai could probably hear them from space. Judging from the rising pitch and volume in Tom's voice as he slammed on Tord's cock, over and over again, he was hitting his sweet spot. 

"Ah~ Tord! Ah!" Tom moaned loudly as he rode Tord, his toungue falling out of his mouth again, drool falling out if his mouth and landing Satan-Knows-Where. Tom's tail bounced up and down, as Tom rode Tord, faster and faster into hus climax. Tom put his claws on Tord's chest to ensure he didn't fall over, while Tord tightly gripped Tom's hips, until his talons dug into the skin, and caused him to bleed.

All of a sudden, Tom was having trouble, and was getting tired, but was clarely determined to cum. So, Tord put them both into a sitting position, and leaned forewards onto Tom, and thrust hard, holding onto thensmaller tightly, as he drooled and moaned in pleasure. Tom clung loosely to Tord, hus expression one of pure bliss and physical pleasure.

He had a goofy smile on his face, his sharp teeth merely teething on Tord's shoulder, his tongue was hanging out, dripping drool all over the both of them, and rather quickly, at that. His giant purple paws were loosely wrapped around Tom's neck, tightening when Tord hit his sweet spot harshly, which he did nearly every thrust. 

Finally, Tord flipped them again, and this time, Tom was on his back, as Tom thrust into him over and over again, getting closer and closer. Tom's toes curled, and his knees bent, his legs separating naturally, now. Tord was pinning one of Tom's arms above his head, while the other could be used to jack himself off.

Soon, Tom wrapped his legs around Tord's waist, and he felt a certain kind of heat building in his stomach. He moaned even louder as Tord started hitting his prostate every time. "Ah~ T-Tord!" He managed between moans. "I'm close! I- I'm gonna- Ah!" Tord moaned in Tom's ear, and Tom only got closer, as well as Tord. "Ah~ Tom! You feel so good!" Tord felt heat pooling in his abdomen, as well, and muttered something along the lines of 'I'm getting close, Faen!' 

"Faen, Tom! Ja!" Tord moaned loudly. Tom was finally there. "I'm gonna- I'm gonna- AH TORD!" Tom came all over both of their stomachs and chests, and he clenched around Tord, who came soon after. "Ah! Tom!" At the base of Tord's cock, they could feel something, a knott. 

"Ah! Yes! Tord, knott me!" Tord stayed in, and left the knott, tying them together as they both screamed in pleasure. 

When they came down from their highs, they lay together, knotted together. "Guess we're stuck like this for a while," Tord said. Tom just nodded, panting, still. Soon, Tom just curled up in Tord's chest and fell asleep. 


End file.
